Through the Constellations
by claupadfoot
Summary: There are many ways to heal and although at first I thought that this was not a good idea, everything can change. This is not a story about love. It's a story about life.
1. Taking Chances

**09/12/2010. – Taking Chances. **

I have anxiety and depression. I live in constant fear. I worry about the past, current, or future situations. I have stomach and head pain all the time, tachycardia and even panic attacks. Sometimes heart palpitations and breathing problems. I suffer every day, and not only in "stressful situations". I think so much before I do something, and eventually I don't do it at all. I suffer from insomnia. I sweat to the idea of having to interact with people. Yes, I know it sounds absolutely unbelievable. After all, I'm the Mayor of Storybrooke, but I have an amazing masquerade, and I manage with this awful personality to stay totally calm.

I think probably nobody knows me too well. I have no real friends, except if you count my six year old son, which no offense, it's not like having an adult friend. Anyway, I love him more than my own life. I've been fighting to suppress my feelings my whole life, but with Henry it's like I can't. He is the light that seems to never leave me even on my darkest days.

He is one of the sweetest boys that could exist, smart, and a loving person. Sometimes I wonder how I managed to raise him so well. I guess everything that's wrong with me is fine with him. His father used to love him dearly, and they were like best friends. I loved Daniel, but I can't really think about him. Dr. Hopper says I need to speak about it, but it honestly isn't fair to speak with Henry about his father. He wasn't this idol that Henry thinks he was, and I wasn't the super mom I apparently am in my son's eyes.

I've been broken for a long time, and I don't think it's a good excuse, but it's probably the problem with me.

My mother wasn't the best mother. She was cruel, and punishment was something so normal for me that I can't even think about how I suppressed all these angry feelings I have towards life. I think I haven't, and they are here every day haunting me. I'm afraid one day I won't be able to stay strong and stop myself from hurting. I stopped hurting myself a while ago, but now I'm hurting the people around me, and even if I don't care about them, I think it looks bad. I'm a bad person? I'm trying not to be. I've been going to therapy a lot, but I'm not sure it's working. Henry doesn't know about all of this. I don't want to put this extra weight on his little shoulders, you know?

He is a smart kid, so he probably knows something is off with me but I'm afraid to tell him. What if he doesn't love me anymore? Dr. Hopper says I'm insecure and that Henry will love me no matter what, but that's what I've been told all my life. That's what I wanted to think about mother and Daniel, yet here I am, broken, alone. I'm supposed to trust myself more, but it's not that simple. I haven't told Dr. Hopper, but I've been seeing him in my dreams again. The last time was months ago. I don't know what to do. The nightmares are constant again, and I can't breathe sometimes.

I wish I was dead, but I shouldn't be saying this. I can't leave Henry alone, he needs me. I'm his only family besides Luke our dog. Yes I know, it sounds crazy, right? But the dog is cute and makes Henry happy, and well, sometimes I'm happy too.

I still don't see the purpose of these letters, but I think it's because it's the first time I'm writing them, right? Also, if you're reading, please don't judge me. I just needed someone to read my crazy life, or at least pretend to listen to me. Like I said, no friends, remember?

Tomorrow is my first day back at my job, and I don't really feel ready to go back, but Dr. Hopper says it's normal. Henry is starting kindergarten, and I think he's fine with it. He is shy, but I'm sure he'll be good in no time. He likes to learn and actually learns quickly. I got lucky with him; he is the best son a mother could ask.

I should get going. Henry is hungry and I need to start dinner.

Love, Emma.


	2. Childhood

**N/A: Hi guys! thank you so much for the reviews, favs and follows! I'm going to explain a little how this story goes. So, I did messed up a little with the story we know, as you might seen Emma isn't the Sheriff and she's dealing with a lot of things in her life. We'll meet Regina soon but I don't promise she is the Regina we all know! So I'm sorry for the OCC but it's how this story goes. That being said, enjoy the reading. **

**P.S: This story is going to be with short chapters, just so you guys know.**

**Shoutout to my beta Caryn! **

**09/15/2010. **

It's been a couple of days and I'm exhausted. Henry got the flu in his kindergarten class, he's okay though, a little bit fussy and messy, but okay. Work is hard, I hate to hide myself under the perfect masquerade of coldness, but I think I'm not ready to show my true self yet.

Sheriff Graham has been persistent lately. I haven't told you about him, right? He is the Sheriff of Storybrooke. He's a handsome man, short hair, brown eyes, and tall with an awful beard. I don't like him; not as a man, at least. He's trying to get into my pants, can you believe it? I know I'm attractive, but I don't want just sex, not right now. I need something else. I need love. Even if it's scary for me to love, because you need to know I don't know how to love very well. But once I love, I do it with all my heart and soul. I didn't have much love in my life. I thought Daniel loved me, and maybe he did at first, but then everything went bad. My mother, like I said, was not so fond of caring about me, and my dad, well he was better hiding behind my mother's shadow.

Dr. Hopper says a lot of things about this particular subject. He said I'm afraid, and he is right. I'm terrified of loving someone again. Daniel was my first love, and it wasn't what I expected. It hurts to think about him. It hurts a lot.

I'm not ready to tell you about him, but my life isn't really exciting otherwise. I always have the same routine; waking up to an empty bed, silent house, and cold mornings usually. You see, here in Maine it's mostly cold. I take hot showers, and it helps to at least feel better for work. Then I need to wake up Henry. He is always grumpy in the morning, but his fussy moments go away once I give him breakfast. He loves pancakes; my pancakes are the best, to be honest, blueberry pancakes or apple pancakes. When you're depressed, most of the time a hobby can help, and cooking is mine. So you could say I'm very good at cooking. I love food, it's one of the things that make me happy, and I think that says enough.

As you can see or read, my life is not very entertaining, but I could go on for hours talking about my son. He loves Marvel and fairytales, like I said he is very smart and learned to read too soon. Now it is one of the only things he does, besides playing video games, but I don't let him much. He needs to explore other things in life. He needs to go out and see the sky. He needs to do all the things that I don't.

But Henry isn't a sport kind of kid. I tried soccer and it was terrible, two broken bones and an unpleasant kid. I don't like to force him to do activities that are not fun for him. I kind of spoil him sometimes; he is the only thing that keeps me sane.

Dr. Hopper says I need to talk about my childhood, but it's hard because I didn't have really good memories. There was one, though, that I like to remember when Henry is mad at me, because it keeps me stronger. I feel miserable when he is mad at me, like I'm not enough, but I'm just human.

Daddy used to take me to ride on Sundays, and mother was always pissed about it, but we kept going anyway. One particular Sunday, daddy got sick and we couldn't go. I was very sad because every week I looked forward to the ride. You see, riding is my absolute passion, and I've known this since I first rode when I was eight years old. Riding is like flying, touching the sky while being on the ground. Horses lend us the wings we don't have. Galloping over the fields is the most wonderful feeling I can imagine. The power that's beneath you, it's just indescribable. I mean, when you haven't experienced it, it's hard to explain, but I'm trying to help you understand how wonderful it could be riding. Hearing the sound of hoof beats is so relaxing. Besides, it's so much fun. Not everything about riding is fun, though. I mean, connection is important, you know. You need to earn the trust of your horse; it's such a sensitive subject, but once you achieve it, nothing can break this bond.

My horse's name was Lorcan, and he was the most beautiful horse ever, brown skin, big black eyes and spread in his paws were little blurs of white. He was beautiful. So daddy was sick, and I ran away to our ride. It was the first time I went alone, and I can say it was the most liberating thing I've done in my life. Letting the wind blow through my hair while riding to the fields or the beach, it was just freedom. I miss it. I miss that feeling. It made me feel alive.

Mother was pissed when I got back, oh, she was so pissed. She hurt me, I have these scars on my chest. It was painful, but I guess what hurt the most was that she gave me something to remember how cruel she was.

"I told you not to disobey me, Emma." I was terrified. She was looking at me like I did something so bad.

"Mother, I…"

"Shut up! I told you to stay home. Your father is sick, and you just decided to go on that horrible thing you both do all the time. You're going to pay for this." I blinked through the pain of something hitting me, my chest hurt and my eyes were full of tears making my vision clouded. She hit me once, twice, thrice. It hurt a lot, and I asked her to stop.

"Mother, please." My eyes were cascading tears, and the pain made me feel numb. "Please, stop," I begged, but she hit me more. She hit me till I went unconscious.

I remember the pain like it was just yesterday. The scars were awful the next day. Daddy didn't defend me, he didn't say a thing to mother. I think that's what made me angry. My mother's relationship with me was always turbulent, she was cold and strict, and I wasn't the ideal daughter. I've always been wild, you know. Freedom was my thing. I liked to go on adventures, run in the woods. I didn't have friends, so I spent a lot of time reading and learning new things every day. So mother was hard with me, I was reckless or that's what she told me most of the time. Father didn't say a word. He loved me dearly, I'm sure, but he wasn't capable of confrontation with my mother. That was his weakness, and that killed me a little bit.

I wanted to be different, not like my parents. I always wished to be different for my son. I guess I've been doing a good job, because he is a good kid, but I'm not completely sure I'm a good mother. I care about him; I would give my own life for Henry, but I'm weak, and I don't know how to be strong. I don't know how to breathe sometimes. I don't know if I'm good enough or if I deserve to be his Mom.

I'm sorry, apparently I just know how to complain. I'm grateful, I promise I am. It's just a bad time. I hope it goes away soon.

I have to go. Henry is coming home soon, and I need to check on his homework and make dinner.

Love, Emma.


	3. Deep Down

**Hello there! I'm so sorry for the delay I hope you guys are still reading tho. Thanks to my beta Caryn. I love reviews and honesty so shoot me with some ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character but you all know that. If I own then swan queen will be canon already lol.**

**Trigger Warning: Depression. **

**(x)**

**09/20/2010. **

I have not written a lot in the last few days and I apologize, but I had a relapse. Henry was with me when it happened, and I can say that the fear in his eyes will haunt me for awhile. I don't think I ever saw him so scared to be with me, and it breaks my heart every day I think about it. Dr. Hopper says I should focus on myself, but how can I do that when I have a small six year old boy waiting for his mom to play or read stories?

Kathryn takes care of Henry sometimes, and she's been supportive in the last months, but I can't call her a friend. She knows nothing about me.

My relapse was in the office, and yes Henry was with me because I couldn't go home early that day.

He was bored, even though I gave him his book and some crayons. So he decided to ask questions and I was fine with it. The questions were silly at first, but then everything was too heavy to talk about.

"Shane, I need you to reschedule my next appointment. I can't take it today." I was feeling panicky already and I know it's not good, but Henry asked about his father, and I guess that triggered something in me because I didn't know what to say, and since then I've been feeling on edge.

"Sure, Madam Mayor, anything else?" I looked at the phone lost in myself. "Madam Mayor?" I could hear his voice but I couldn't speak.

"Momma? Are you okay? Daddy coming home soon?" And that was it. Suddenly I started yelling. I couldn't think positive thoughts. I couldn't get his face out of my head. I was lost.

Shane came to my office looking in horror at my face, I was still screaming and I could hear Henry cry and look at me with terror. Shane grabbed my arm and started to talk to me very slowly, or that's what it felt like. I stopped screaming, but I was gasping for air. I was feeling so lost and worried. "Momma, why are you screaming? Are you hurt?" His voice was so small and it helped, I came back.

Dr. Hopper said it was a panic attack, and that at this point when you're trying to heal, it's normal. I don't think seeing my son so terrified of his mother is normal. I feel ashamed, because now Shane knows something and Henry too.

I've been here all day, locked in my bedroom and Kathryn is looking after Henry. I feel so bad that I can't act like a mother or an adult, and I feel so lonely. You have no idea how lonely I am. Sometimes I don't know what to do, but giving up doesn't seem like a solution. I can't leave Henry, but apparently I can't take care of him either.

I should stop feeling ashamed of being sick, but I can't. Why did you leave, Daniel? I wasn't ready to take care of Henry alone; I wasn't ready to lose you.

I started sobbing again, it seems that all I can do lately is cry, and I'm so tired of crying, of hurting. I want to be able to play with my little boy. I can't lose myself again, not when I'm trying to find a way out.

"Momma? Are you 'kay?" Henry's voice came through the door. I got up and went to the bathroom, looked myself in the mirror, there were bags under my eyes and the little makeup I had was smeared all over my face. My eyes were red from crying. "Momma? I wanna come in." I took a breath, washed my face and went to the door.

Henry lunged at me and squeezed me hard against his little body. I saw the glimpse in his eyes, he was afraid, not of me but of everything that's happening. He does not understand what's going on, and I can't explain it to him. I can't be completely honest, because he's just a little boy, my baby boy. "I'm here little prince, I'm here."

"Momma," he sobbed in my arms and my heart clenched tightly in my chest. "Momma, don't leave me."

"Oh, Henry, oh baby…" I lifted his chin and made him look into my eyes, "Mama is never going to leave you, I'm here, Mama is here." He tightened his grip against me. We stood like that for a little while, just holding each other, just making silent promises. Because if I am completely honest I could never leave my son alone. And I won't.

Never give up, never surrender. Remember what you are fighting for.

I can't stop thinking about what happened today. I'm laying here in bed wide awake. I think its 3 am. It completely sucks, you know? Insomnia. I'm supposed to be sleeping well, but the nightmares are back, so I prefer to stay awake. I hate this weight I have on my shoulders. I wish I could let go of everything, fears, pain, but mostly him. I wish I could leave him behind, but he is here every step I take and I'm tired.

Henry misses him, after all was his father, right? But I don't, I just realized it's not fair, I can't miss him, I need to be over that part of my life.

I need a friend, I bet I have one already, right? Whoever you are, thank you for reading. I feel less lonely.

I should try to sleep, but I'm afraid. What am I doing with my life?

You should see my face right now, I'm a complete mess. The bags under my eyes are scary, even my hair looks nasty. I don't know how people don't notice, or maybe they just don't care.

You need to know, I'm a bitch, and people hate me. I'm sure you're asking yourself, 'then how in the hell am I the Mayor?' Well, fear. They fear me, because I have this coldness inside of me, but I don't want to believe I'm that bad. I just feel better hidden. I feel better with this wall, I don't need more pain, and I can't risk Henry's safety.

I should really go to sleep; I think it's enough for today.

Love, Emma.


	4. Henry

**Hello everyone so this is a short chapter but it's how this story goes. As you can see the wait wasn't long, huh? Thanks to my beta Caryn, as always. Also if you guys would love to leave me reviews so I know how much you like the story I'll be really grateful or even if you don't like it :)**

**P.S: you can all follow me on twitter: tearsofrainbow**

**Enjoy the reading!**

**09/22/2010. **

Did I ever tell you how Henry was when he was a baby? I took him in my arms and fell in love instantly. He had the chubbiest cheeks you can ever imagine, his feet were so small and his hands too, his head was covered with blonde hair. Now it's brown and his eyes were emerald green, well they still are. He was the sweetest baby boy, he slept the whole night, and I was over the moon. Daniel was happy too, he was trying to change for our baby, but he couldn't. Love wasn't strong enough for him.

Henry's first word was Luke, can you believe it? I was so mad, I mean not really, but Luke?! Seriously?! I cried that night, Henry was getting bigger and his little chubby cheeks were growing too, he smiled with his whole face and made my heart ache with happiness. I think he is the only thing I've done right.

His first steps were on a Monday. Daniel was late for work and he was super pissed, he barely talked to me that morning, but Henry sensed the tension because he just stood up on his tiny feet and began to walk.

"Oh, my god! Henry! You're walking!" I couldn't contain my excitement; I let him walk to me. "Come on, baby boy!" He giggled and clapped his hands. I was crying tears of joy.

He stumbled and I caught him before he fell.

"Good baby boy! Mama is so proud!" He smiled at me and hugged me tight.

"Momma!" I squeezed him; it was the first time he tried to call me Mom. I couldn't be happier. "Momma!" he repeated, once, twice.

"Yes, Henry! Momma!" I kissed his cheek, and snuggled his body against mine. "Momma is so proud of you, my baby. Momma is always here for you." He leaned against my chest and yawned a little. "It's time for a nap, hmm." I carried him to his bedroom and laid him back in his crib.

I started humming a song my father taught me when I was little. **_A la nanita, nana, nanita ella, nanita ella, mi niño tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea._**

His little green eyes started to close; I kissed him on his head and went back to my studio to work a little.

I treasure these memories about Henry, they make me happy. I wish he was still my baby boy, but he's getting big, in a few weeks he is going to turn seven, can you believe it?! I'm planning on going on a ride with him, for the first time actually. It could go well for both of us. It's getting late, and I should go back to bed. I promise to write more about him.

Ha! Can you believe this? I'm promising things to a stranger. Well more like to a letter because I don't know if someone is actually reading. Anyway, I'll write soon.

Love, Emma.


	5. I had a Dream

**Hello I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry life got in the way. Thanks to my beta Caryn as always. **

**Leave reviews :) **

**Oh and it's a short one don't hate me. **

* * *

I woke up sweating, and I'm writing in the middle of a panic attack. Remember I told you he was back in my dreams? Well, he is back. And I know it's not real, but it feels so real, every dream.

He was drunk, and he beat me until I bled. I was pregnant and I-I almost lost Henry. He is back, and I can't sleep, he is back.

I need help.


	6. Daniel

**Hello agaaaaaaaain how about double update? **

**I'm not so evil as you guys see ;)**

* * *

I'm sorry about the last letter, and I'm sorry I haven't been writing lately. My dreams have been haunting me. But now I'm better, though, today is an important date. It's been three years since Daniel's death. Yes, Henry was three and I don't know if I feel relieved somehow for his death. Does this make me a terrible person? Maybe if I let you know who he was.

I met Daniel in high school and he was this gentleman they talk about in books, like a prince, yeah. He was a perfect guy, and he just enchanted me with his way of life. He was a dreamer, and that made him the perfect match for me. We were together for over three years before we got married, and happiness was truly a thing in my life. I struggled, I won't lie, and he knew. He knew me. And I thought I knew him.

He was a perfect husband for the first two years, we were happy and in love. We had so many dreams and goals to reach. We wanted kids and a dog, and eventually we got a big house, and a dog and a baby. But something was off with Daniel.

He was happy when I told him I was pregnant. His face lit up in a way I hadn't seen in my life, and it made me feel complete. I loved him. I did. In my second trimester, he lost his job and he was furious about it. He started drinking, and I was scared, though I thought it was just for a couple of days till he found out about another job. But it didn't happen, he didn't stop drinking and he started to get more furious.

We didn't touch each other for months. He wouldn't even let me sleep with him. I was completely sad and afraid of everything.

One night, he came home drunk, well more drunk than the usual. I was making dinner, I was six months pregnant, and Henry was a kicker. I enjoyed the feeling, except when his foot collided with my kidneys, God. Anyway, I'm sorry I tend to distract myself while I think about it. So, he entered the house smelling a lot like whiskey and who knows what else.

"Daniel? Are you okay?" I heard something smashing the floor and I managed to leave the kitchen as quickly as my bump let me. "Daniel, honey? Is everything fine?" I saw him standing in the doorway, well barely standing.

"Emma, I'm fungry" he got close to me and I smelled all the alcohol. I felt dizzy.

"Dinner will be ready, soon," I whispered, "Maybe you should take a bath." I offered him a smile and he reacted awfully. I can still feel the slap through my face. Tears falling down my cheeks.

"Don't you dare to tell me whaf to do!" he yelled. I was terrified. He was never violent, not this way at least. "I want dinner, rigft now, Emma." He took me by the wrist and dropped me in the kitchen. I fell to the floor and I feared for my baby. I feared for Henry. He started to beat me, he didn't, he…I can't. I'm sorry I.

He stopped when blood came through my blouse, I felt pain, a lot of pain, Henry was a kicker but I couldn't feel his kicks, I was terrified and alone. I started sobbing and I saw the fear in Daniel's eyes. He took me to the hospital, but I couldn't forgive him. I couldn't look into his eyes, he messed with our baby. He was dead to me.

Everything changed that night. I felt hopeless. He was my savior and a monster too. Why did he change that way? Why when I gave him everything?

I slept in the guest room for the rest of my pregnancy. I didn't let him come near me. He kept drinking, but he never touched me again. He never beat me like that night. And when Henry was born, I let him be close to him, because Daniel was his old self with Henry. When he was near Henry, I could see the glimpse of youth in his eyes, I could see the dreamer boy I fell in love with.

I think I changed that night. I became more cautious, but more quiet and lonely. I became this broken person that's trying to keep up with life. Love isn't weakness, it's strength. But love can change you; people can change you, only if you let them do it. And I did let him change me, I let him break me. I don't miss my old self because I'm trying to live with this person I am.

I wish I knew who is behind this letter reading right now. I feel like you know me a lot right now, or at least more than anyone. Thank you for listening, or reading or whatever, just thank you.

P.S: Henry's birthday is in two weeks, guess what? I'm taking him to the beach and riding. Also, he says hi. He knows I'm writing to someone, I guess he is too smart for his age.

Love, Emma.


	7. Sheriff

**Hello! I don't if people still read me to be honest, I hope so! so here's another chapter. **

**Thanks to my beta Caryn, as always, love you :).**

**Leave reviews!**

* * *

**10/07/2010.**

I woke up yesterday to horrible news. Graham is dead. A heart attack, can you believe it? He was so young. I'm not completely sad, but it bothers me. He was a good man anyway. And this town hasn't known a new Sheriff in I don't know, ten years or more.

I'm going crazy because I have to find a new Sheriff soon and all these people are incompetent. I need a miracle, I'm not religious, you must know. But I do need this miracle.

Also Henry got chicken pox. I'm definitely going crazy. I'm sorry this is too short, there's not much to say and well I need to take care of Henry.

P.S: I probably freak out for nothing almost all the time.

P.S. 2: I like to watch the stars sometimes. I wish someone was with me to watch them. Or maybe the constellations. Do you like them? I do.

Love, Emma.


	8. Town Meetings

**10/12/2010.**

I'm exhausted. Being a Mayor isn't easy, okay? I need a break. I need coffee. I miss coffee. I wish I had coffee right now.

I'm sorry I'm being an idiot. I don't want this work. I don't think I fit. I haven't found a Sheriff yet, guess who's there temporarily? Ruby Lucas.

I haven't told you about her, but she's Granny's granddaughter. Granny's is a place where people in Storybrooke go to eat. She isn't exactly a perfect example of a Sheriff, so I'm mortified. I could even suit the job myself! Ha! Do you imagine this? Me as Sheriff. That could be a total mess.

I'm writing while I wait for a meeting. Meetings are so frustrating sometimes, since I'm surrounded by idiots. Shane is nervous; I think he thinks I'm going to start yelling again, but no. I feel fine. I'm just tired.

I have to go.

P.S: Henry loves Granny's milkshakes. I don't let him have many, but he likes them. I also like cheeseburgers. They're my secret pleasure. I don't know why I'm telling you this. I guess I trust you. You haven't stopped reading me, right? Who are you? No, don't answer me. I'm sorry, I'm babbling.

P.S 2: Henry's birthday is soon! I'm excited.

Love, Emma.


	9. Henry's birthday

**Hello there! kinda wondering if I should continue this story because I'm not sure you guys read it or like it. **

**Also I'm getting close to the part where the real story starts. I mean long chapters you know ;)**

**Anyway, let me know.**

* * *

**10/15/2010. **

My little boy is seven. I'm emotional about it. It was a wonderful day. We spent the morning at the stables, and he went riding with me. I need to let you know, I can't believe I've been avoiding riding for so long. Thank you to the universe, because I see the light. It was a unique experience. I think Henry enjoyed it a lot; he was smiling the whole time.

We spent at least two hours riding; I can still hear his giggles and his laugh. I think he is a happy kid. His hair is so long, he needs a haircut. The horse's name was Phillip, he was majestic. Henry clapped his hands the entire time. I gave him a new video game too, Beyond Two Souls? Do you know about it? Henry told me a little. This video game is about a girl called Jodie Holmes (that's represented by Ellen Page, you know the actress, I'm sure) well anyway, she shares her life with an entity called Aiden, that apparently is her dead brother. His soul is glued to his sister, because they're twins. I mean, what is my kid playing?! Also is this too mature? I don't know, he is happy. This is actually fun. I can't believe I'm saying this.

He was so thrilled with his new video game, but let me tell you about the ride. I think he loves to ride, like me. I know it was his first time, but if you could see the joy on his face. I'm such a cheesy mother. After the ride we went to the beach.

The weather was enjoyable and the wind incessant, but nice. He is a total runner, at least on the beach. Luke went with us; they both had an amazing time. And eventually I joined, though I fell to the sand multiple times. It felt so good, the sand running through my fingers, the ocean at our feet. I missed this feeling of freedom, of peace. I don't think I'm cured. I think I have a hell of a road ahead, but right now I'm happy.

I bought him a big cake, his favorite flavor, Red Velvet. I'm not so fond of red velvet, I prefer Key Lime myself. I gave Granny a piece of the cake, she is a nice woman. Also to Shane and Katherine, I think they deserve a little bit of sugar in their lives.

The day isn't over yet and Henry wants me to be with him while playing his new video game. I have to say, I'm intrigued by this game and maybe excited.

P.S: I'm curious. I love to read and I absolutely love constellations, weird, hmm? My favorite is Cassiopeia. I hope you're okay. Thank you for reading, again.

P.S 2: I totally forgot, there's someone new in town. A woman. I don't know her, yet.

Love, Emma.


End file.
